¿Que me queda?
by Yuri Black
Summary: Sirius está muerto. ¿Qué le queda a Harry? ¿A que podía aferrarse? ¿Cómo tenerlo? Solo una persona podrá ayudarlo, Remus. Pero nada es como lo desearíamos. Harry/Remus
1. Capitulo 1

_**Título original: **__Que reste t'il?_

_**Autora**__: __Camillette la Chouette_

_**Traductora**__: Yuri Black_

_**Summari**__: Sirius está muerto. ¿Qué le queda a Harry? ¿A que podía aferrarse? ¿Cómo tenerlo? Solo una persona podrá ayudarlo, Remus. Pero nada es como lo desearíamos. Harry/Remus_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Pareja: **__Harry/Remus _

_**Situación de base**__: la historia empieza en el sexto libro._

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia le pertenece __a __Camillette la Chouette__.__Yo solo me encargo de traducirla._

* * *

**¿QUE ME QUEDA?**

**Capitulo 1.**

Harry estaba acostado sobre su espalda con las manos detrás de la cabeza en la cama de Fred o George Weasley. A pesar de su fatiga no podía conciliar el sueño. El día había sido largo y había estado cargado de sorpresas, y todo lo ocurrido se acumulaba en su cabeza sin darle ningún respiro.

En primer lugar, la espera angustiosa de Dumbledore: ¿Realmente vendría? Después de todo, ¡lo había abandonado casi por completo el año anterior! Y a pesar de sus explicaciones, Harry no podía perdonar el director.

Luego, el encuentro sorprendente con el Profesor Slughorn. Harry había sido quedado aterrorizado por la devastada casa, como si acabara de sufrir un ataque mortífagos. Los recuerdos más angustiantes habían regresado de inmediato a su memoria, dejándolo en un estado desagradable. ¿Quién era este hombre permitirse el lujo de jugar con los peores temores de toda una población?

Aunque aún no había comprendido que había sido su presencia la que había hecho que Slughorn decidiera volver a Hogwarts. Pero, al menos, parecía estar bien informado sobre varios hechizos, algo bastante apreciable y extraño a la vez en los profesores de Defensa contra las artes oscuras de Hogwarts!

Y, finalmente, estaba esa conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore en la casa de los Weasley: ¡clases particulares! Harry estaba lleno de curiosidad acerca de estas, sin poder deshacerse de esa nube de ansiedad que afectaba su relacione con el director desde el año anterior. Incluso si él sabía que no podía confiar en el director, como había sido capaz de hacer anteriormente, no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas y esperar, con impaciencia, el inicio de las sesiones: ¿serian cursos de defensa? ¿Podría beneficiar a los miembros dl Ejercito de Dumbledore? Ni siquiera era seguro de si le enseñaría...

Finalmente, la fatiga y el estrés ganaron, y Harry se hundió en un sueño inquieto, su último pensamiento dirigido al día siguiente, en el que se reuniría con Ron y Hermione.

**OOOOOOOOO**

De madrugada, Harry se sintió surgir poco a poco de su sueño, acompañado de susurros incesante. Estos le molestaban mucho, le recordaban cosas negativas, pero no podía especificar cuáles.

Y de repente, se sentó con los ojos abiertos: ¡el velo! ¡Las voces, que eran necesariamente el velo!

"_¡Sirius!" _Gritó.

Hermione y Ron susurraron, preocupados. Habían ido a despertar a Harry, pero no podían dejar de mirarlo inquieto en la cama, como experimentando una pesadilla. Se preguntaban qué hacer cuando Harry dio un salto repentino en su cama. Le vieron abrir los ojos desorbitados, con la respiración pesada, y se sorprendieron cuando gritó el nombre de su padrino. Pero Harry parecía recuperarse, tomando rápidamente conciencia de la realidad, y sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre ellos.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más y grito, saltando a sus brazos:

_"Harry ¡por fin! ¡Estamos tan felices de verte sano y salvo! "_

En su espalda, Ron sonrió Harry no parecen estar muy sano. Estaba delgado, con grandes círculos bajo sus ojos y su cabello nunca había estado tan enmarañado. Enterrado en la masa de color marrón mata de Hermione, Harry no se dio cuenta de la mueca, pero sabía que no tenía buen aspecto y que eso se notaba. Sin embargo, como siempre, decidió jugar al juego de su amiga, cerrar los ojos a la realidad y fingió estar bien. Todo para evitar ser visto como un enfermo, y que lo miraran con lástima. Si él decía que estaba bien, los demás no insistirían y el podría vivir su vida tranquilo.

A pesar de que seguramente, esto sería difícil de hacer en una casa llena de gente que se preocupaba por él, aunque por las razones equivocadas.

Después de Hermione, fue el turno de Ron de ir y saludar con un abrazo que lo consoló. Por su modestia, estaba seguro de que Ron sería el único que no haría preguntas.

Pero poco después, cuando su amigo se alejó, se dio cuenta de un detalle: Ron y Hermione estaban cogidos de la mano.

_"¡Wow, esto es! ¡Por fin estáis juntos! "_

Sus dos amigos al instante se sonrojaron, pero se enfrentaron los ojos. Hermione le respondió:

_"¡Sí, así es! Este verano nos hemos acercado mucho. Tú no estabas aquí y no había mucho por hacer... Así que tomamos el tiempo para discutir, y ¡voilá! "_

Hermione miró a Ron con una gran sonrisa y este le devolvió la mirada con los ojos llenos de ternura.

_"Hablar, ¿eh?" _Harry no tenía la intención de ser sarcástico, pero esta nueva relación entre sus dos amigos le dio un sabor amargo en la boca. Se sentía más desvalido que nunca, y ni siquiera logró perderse su egoísmo. Ese verano infernal con los Dursley le había cambiado realmente.

Afortunadamente, la pareja no percibió el pensamiento crítico y la tomó como una burla amigable de Harry.

_"Oh, ya está bien, ¿vale?" _Ron dijo, sonrojándose. _"Después de todo, ya pasamos la edad de jugar a los doctores."_

_¡Ron! ¡Estás exagerando! ¡No creo que este tipo de detalle le interese a Harry!"_

De hecho, Harry no quería hacerse esas imágenes mentales. Había mejores cosas en las que pensar nada mas despertarse que pensar en Ron y Hermione juntos.

Se salvó de una posible respuesta embarazosa al escuchar pasos provenientes de la escalera que se estaban acercando peligrosamente a la puerta. Esta se abrió con un gran estruendo para permitir el paso a una furia pelirroja que parecía estar siendo perseguida por el diablo.

_"¡Fleurke!"_ Gritó la recién llegada.

_"¿Eh?" _MientrasHarry sólo podría preguntarse por la extraña onomatopeya que acababa de gritar Ginny, la recién llegada, la cara de Ron había adoptado un aire extático mientras la cara de Hermione expresaba una envidia feroz.

Hermione, ¿celosa? Harry se volvió hacia Ginny para pedirle una explicación.

_"Pero, de que estás hablando, Ginny?"_

_"¡Oh, Harry! Hola, me alegro de verte. ¿Estás teniendo unas buenas vacaciones?"_

_"Sí, gracias. Es agradable estar aquí. Pero, ¿Qué que era ese sonido que has hecho?"_

Ginny tomó un aire desesperado.

_"Oh, es cierto que no son conscientes. Bill está aquí, y nos trajo a su novia..."_

_"¿De veras? ¡Es genial! ¿Es bueno?"_

_"Esta no es su cualidad principal" _dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, mientras que Ron seguía con la mirada clavada en la puerta.

Harry finalmente entendió el motivo cuando esta se volvió a abrir i en ella apareció una joven muy bella, rubia y vela conocida como Fleur Delacour.

¡Oh, no! Harry gimió interiormente. Quiero salir de aquí. Todavía me molesta por mi salud, mi heroísmo, su hermana. ¿Por qué Billy tuvo que elegirla a ella? Y con Ron hipnotizado y Hermione verde de envidia, las cosas serian horribles. ¿Cuántos encuentros debía superar en esa casa?

**OOOOOOOOO**

Por desgracia, el último pensamiento de Harry no tenía mucho de razón. Tenía que ir a desayunar sin estar a penas vestido. Y el abrazo de Fleur seguido del del señor Weasley, la señora Weasley y Tonks, y bajo la mirada de bienvenida de varios miembros de la Orden presentes para cualquier reunión.

La mañana pasó laboriosamente. A Harry le parecía diferente ese día a todos los que había estado allí, viviendo en una rutina aburrida, aunque eran muy diferentes a los que vivía cuando estaba entre muggles. A pesar de que las nuevas parejas Ron y Hermione o Bill y Fleur parecía estar encerrados en sus costumbres. Ron y Hermione no dejaban de pelearse para, después, reconciliarse entre sonrojos. Fleur adoraba de forma continua a Bill, quien parecía un poco subyugado, pero se abandonaba con mucho gusto a las atenciones que su compañera le prodigaba.

La conversación cambio rápidamente a las reuniones de la misteriosa Orden del Fénix, pero ningún joven había podido interceptar algún tipo de información y Harry descubrió lo mucho que había echado de menos las suposiciones inventadas de Ron.

Sólo Ginny, totalmente espabilada, alegraba la atmosfera de esa casa emplomada por la guerra que estaba sucediendo fuera.

Pero el golpe de gracia llegó esa la tarde con la llegada del profesor de pociones, quien, realmente, era la última persona a la que Harry quería ver.

_"¡Sr. Potter, debería haber sabido que sólo nuestra celebridad nacional podría provocar tal conmoción, hasta el grado de perturbarme!"_

Harry sintió como su furia aumentaba, igual que cuando Voldemort tomo posesión de su cuerpo en el Ministerio de Magia. La sentía como una ola, agrandándose en su estómago, en su garganta, manifestación física de su malestar. No se pudo contener.

_"¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?"_ Le grito delante de todos.

Todo el mundo se mostró sorprendido y consternado por esta reacción violenta. Pero Harry no les hizo caso y continuó, con los ojos clavados en esa persona a la que odiaba tanto.

_"¿Cómo le pueden aceptar en esta casa? ¡Él mató a Sirius! ¡Es su culpa que mi padrino este muerto! "_

"_¡Harry!"_ El grito de la señora Weasley interrumpió su diatriba. _"Harry, ¿cómo te atreves decir eso? ¿Debo recordarte que fue Severus quien alertó a la Orden cuando estabais en el ministerio? ¡Le debes la vida! "_

Mientras que Harry estaba a punto de responder, Snape dice:

_"Gracias Molly, pero puedo defenderme solo de las acusaciones ineptas per dignas del ahijado del Sr. Black. Conozco la opinión del Sr. Potter sobre mí, y me es indiferente hasta el punto más alto. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme un mocoso que niega su culpa echándosela a otro? Si no es lo suficientemente maduro para asumir las consecuencias de sus actos es que el poco tiempo que pudo disfrutar con su ch... Su padrino fue lo suficiente como para que asumiera todas las características del mismo. "_

Harry literalmente rugía hasta que, de repente, saltó hacia delante para golpear a su profesor. ¿Cómo había podido permitir tales insinuaciones? Este hombre era un...

Pero incluso antes de que pudiera sentir a Snape se encontró siendo cogido por Bill y Ron. Luchó con fiereza contra ellos, intentando que lo soltaran, molestándose cada vez más al ver que su profesor no se había movido ni un centímetro de su sitio.

Al final, y viendo que no podía soltarse, le grito de forma vengativa.

_"¡Sirius está muerto por tu culpa! ¡Por tu maldad! ¡Por no querer escucharme esa noche antes de que fuera al Ministerio! ¡Te arrepentirás! "_

La sonrisa de Snape fue la única respuesta que recibió antes de que el profesor se volviera y saliera de la habitación. Sólo entonces, la tensión desapareció de los músculos de Harry, y los dos hermanos lo soltaron. De inmediato siguieron a Snape hasta el jardín, pero este ya se había desaparecido. Harry estaba tan furioso que temblaba. Cayó de rodillas, clavando la mirada en el suelo y enterrando los dedos en la tierra mientras soltaba un grito desgarrador.

En la casa, la consternación reinaba. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Harry para que reaccionara con tanta violencia?

Nadie podía entender el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo a causa de la muerte de Sirius, la incomprensión de Dumbledore, a quien había considerado durante mucho tiempo como un mentor, y el horror de vivir con los Dursley, que le obligó a mantenerse bajo control, le impidió expresar su dolor y lo obligó a renunciar a su vida como un brujo.

Todo el mundo se echó a llorar rasgando el silencio, pero nadie se atrevió a salir al rescate de este joven inmerso en el sufrimiento.

Harry se sentó en el jardín hasta el anochecer. Cuando regresó, era la hora de la comida, pero los miembros de la Orden aún estaban reunidos.

Finalmente y tras una reflexión dolorosa, decidió no mostrar sus cambios de humor a los miembros de la familia Weasley y sus invitados. De todos modos, no podían hacer nada por él, y no servía de nada añadir más problemas a su estado anímico. Ya tenían bastantes problemas a los que hacer frente como para tener que preocuparse por él. Pero incluso aunque se lo guardara para sí mismo, jamás les perdonaría haber invitado a Snape.

_"Perdóneme por perturbarla"_, dijo de manera muy formal. _"Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta tarde. Usted sabe, nuestro desacuerdo con el profesor Snape, y espero que usted entienda que no quiero volver a verlo."_

_"Harry" _interrumpió la señora Weasley_ "aceptó la disculpa, incluso aunque tu conducta haya sido inexcusable. Tu furia ha sorprendido a muchos, pero has tenido un inicio de verano difícil, y debes estar cansado. ¿Quieres comer o prefieres retirarte ahora? "_

_"Gracias, creo que me voy a ir a descansar. Buenas tardes."_

**OOOOOOOOO**

Harry re fue corriendo hacia el piso superior, volviendo a la habitación doble que había pertenecido a los gemelos mientras bendiciendo su ausencia, la cual le permitía tener un lugar donde estar solo en esta casa llena de gente. Sin duda, el cuidado de la señora Weasley no era ajeno a esta marca de favoritismo.

Podía imaginar los comentarios sobre su comportamiento que debían estar comentando todos los adultos en la reunión, se podía imaginar la preocupación de Hermione y la incomprensión de Ron.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Se sentía tan mal en esa casa... Desplazado, con la tristeza y la ira que le recorrían, en una casa que resistía como podía contra los demonios causados por la guerra.

Las parejas, la bondad de Tonks, la seriedad de Kingsley, la dulce locura de Ding, todo eso lo molestaba enormemente, mientras que ellos solos trataban de reconfortarlo.

Pero este destello de piedad en sus ojos... Después de sólo un día, estaba cansado. ¿Quién podía entenderle? Sirius, lo habría hecho. ¡Había perdido a su mejor amigo, casi su hermano! Había vivido la incomprensión, la injusticia, ¡La cárcel! Sin embargo, ahora Sirius estaba muerto, y Harry estaba sufriendo mucho precisamente a causa de esta ausencia. ¡Le echaba tanto de menos!

_"Sirius, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. No sé qué hacer. Echo de menos tenerte a mi lado. ¿A qué puedo aferrarme para poder seguir viviendo? No me queda nada. Voldemort me lo quito todo, todo lo que podía mantener en mí un mínimo rastro de alegría... Mi familia… Sirius..." _Los sollozos escaparon de su garganta, y su corazón parecía pesar como el plomo en su pecho.

Intento encontrar algo que le ayudara a hacer frente a su mente y sus recuerdos o a alguien con quien hablar, aunque no lo conseguía.

Al final, se durmió con este pensamiento, agotado por el dolor y la ira, sin haber encontrado la fuerza para cambiar durante la noche.

Hasta que a la mañana siguiente, se despertó con la solución a ambos problemas.

Si que tenía a alguien con quien hablar: ¡Remus, por supuesto! Se abría golpeado por no haberlo pensado antes. Ahora solo quedaba encontrarlo...

Y tenía un sitio donde mirar: ¡Grimmauld Place! Dumbledore le había dicho ayer que él lo había heredado, y tenía el derecho de exigir poder ir a ese lugar. ¡Era su casa! Y Kreacher había sido enviado a Hogwarts, por lo que no era él quien se encargaba de mantener la casa en buenas condiciones. ¿Seguiría ocupada por la Orden?

¡Ya se ocuparía de eso llegado el momento!

Así Harry se levanto más dispuesto que el día anterior, con un fin que conseguir y una persona a quien encontrar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Holaaa!!!!**

**Bien, aquí llego con el primer capítulo de esta historia!!! Actualmente hay 4 capítulos escritos, pero no sé nada de la historia debido a que aun no he podido contactar con la autora. De momento empiezo la traducción y, en caso de que la autora se niegue a darme su permiso, quitaría el Fan Fiction.**

**Y eso es todo!!! Espero que me dejéis muchos RR!!!**

**Un besote a tods!**

**Yuri Black.**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Título original: **__Que reste t'il?_

_**Autora**__: Camillette la Chouette_

_**Traductora**__: Yuri Black_

_**Summari**__: Sirius está muerto. ¿Qué le queda a Harry? ¿A que podía aferrarse? ¿Cómo tenerlo? Solo una persona podrá ayudarlo, Remus. Pero nada es como lo desearíamos. Harry/Remus_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Pareja: **__Harry/Remus _

_**Situación de base**__: la historia empieza en el sexto libro._

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia le pertenece a Camillette la Chouette. Yo solo me encargo de traducirla._

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**¿QUE ME QUEDA?**

**Capitulo 2.**

"_**Señor Wesley, ¿la Orden sigue en Grimmauld Place?"**_

Como se había levantado pronto, Harry se encontraba desayunando solo con el padre de Ron. Creyendo que era el momento ideal para obtener información, hizo la pregunta que le daba vueltas por la cabeza des del día anterior.

Pero, extrañamente, el Sr. Wesley parecía muy perturbado. Sus orejas enrojecieron inevitablemente y dudaba en responder.

"_**¿Qué? ¿Hay algo mal?" **_Harry insistió _**"Después de todo, ahora es mi casa, y es normal que quiera ver el estado en el que esta"**_

Prefirió no mencionar su deseo de ir a verla. Pero incluso sin ese comentario, la renuencia del Sr. Wesley para responder le insto a no ceder ante sus argumentos.

"_**No sé si puedo responderte, Harry. Creo que sería mejor hablar con el profesor Dumbledore antes. Tengo miedo de revelarte información confidencial."**_

Antes estas palabras, Harry sintió la tensión acumularse en su cuerpo. Se calmo a si mismo recordándose sus objetivos que no creía que la ira le permitiera alcanzar. Los adultos no podían verlo nervioso para que así le consideraran lo bastante responsable como para vivir en Grimmauld Place.

¡Aunque todo esto lo irritaba! ¿Por qué esas referencias constantes al profesor Dumbledore? ¿Es que su casa era tan importante? ¿Y porque ocultarle información sobre su única propiedad, a parte de la cámara de Gringotts? ¡Era SU casa! ¡Era a ÉL a quien Voldemort quería matar! ¿Podía no lo consideraban lo bastante responsable?

Suspirando por dentro, fue capaz de responder con voz calmada

"_**¿De veras? ¿Así que está siendo ocupada en este momento? Supongo que por alguien de la Orden… ¿es alguien a quien conozco?"**_

"_**Si Harry, la mansión está siendo ocupada, y eso es todo lo que te puedo decir. Si quieres mas información deberás esperar hasta que el profesor Dumbledore vuelva y te informe él personalmente"**_

Sin insistir más, porque sabía que el Sr. Wesley no le diría nada mas, Harry asintió y cambio la conversación a otro tema.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El día transcurrió agradablemente, arreglándoselas para vaciar su mente jugando al Quidditch con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Y Bill fue a hacer de árbitro cuando tuvo tiempo libre.

Y al anochecer, el Sr. Wesley se lo llevó a parte.

"_**Harry, Dumbledore ha venido hoy."**_

"_**Oh… ¿Dijo algo acerca de Grimmauld Place? ¿Le ha dado permiso para decirme más cosas? ¿Puedo ir?"**_

"_**Eso depende de lo que quieras hacer. Si es para ver el estado en que se encuentra la casa no habrá problema. Pero sería necesario que nos avisaras de tus intenciones unos días antes. Pero Dumbledore no cree que sea bueno para ti que te vayas a vivir allí. Eres frágil y la soledad no es demasiado recomendable para casos como el tuyo."**_

"_**¡Espere, espere!" **_Reacciono Harry vivamente _**"Hay algunas cosas que me molestan aquí. No sabía que era un 'caso'"**_

El tono era sarcástico, pero el Sr. Wesley pudo apreciar el dolor en la entonación.

"_**Y aparte de esto, tengo la impresión de que aquí hay algo extraño. ¿Por qué os tendría que avisar antes de ir? ¿No puedo, simplemente, ir a MI casa? Y estamos de acuerdo en que yo no soy un 'caso' " **_Y con esas palabras miro al Sr. Wesley, el cual se contuvo de corregirle _**"No veo que podría impedirme vivir allí, instalarme."**_

El Sr. Wesley parecía muy confuso. Era evidente que quería ocultarle algo a Harry, pero sus pobres talentos de disimulador no hacían otra cosa que reforzar la determinación del joven por conocer la verdad.

"_**Eh bien, Harry, no querría herirte o darte la impresión de que queremos controlar tu vida" **_Explico finalmente el padre de Ron _**"Hay dos cosas que podrían suponer un problema, y el profesor Dumbledore nos hablo sobre eso ayer. Una te concierne directamente, y…"**_

"_**Si es eso usted me puede hablar al respecto, si se trata de mí mismo" **__I_nterrumpió Harry.

"_**No soy la mejor persona para hablarte de ello, sería mejor que lo hiciera el director"**_

"_**Pero usted vio ayer que el no está intentando verme, ¡ni siquiera sabía que él estaba aquí! Y usted es un adulto responsable, al fin y al cabo…"**_

"_**Está bien"**_

El Sr. Wesley estaba rojo de molestia y de confusión. Era evidente que no quería hablar con Harry. Pero, ¿a que otra persona podría acudir el joven?

"_**Es a causa de la ira que expresaste ayer ante el profesor Snape. El director nos explico que no fue culpa tuya, sino que fue Voldemort. Y nos preguntamos qué ocurriría si esa ira surgiera cuando estuvieras solo en esa casa, que además es muy triste, llena de maleficios y de objetos extraños."**_

"_**¿Creéis que soy incapaz de controlarme?"**_

Para poder obtener lo que quería, Harry se sentía capaz de todo, incluso provocar al Sr. Wesley si era necesario. Sabía que él era uno de los pocos que no se atrevía a inmiscuirse en su vida, que no quería entrometerse en sus sentimientos.

Y, efectivamente, el Sr. Wesley palideció brutalmente y se retrajo enseguida:

"_**¡No, Harry, en absoluto! Simplemente lo que Dumbledore ha dicho, es por tu seguridad."**_

"_**¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo con él! Si no hay nadie conmigo, no veo porque me pondría nervioso. Y si me pongo nervioso, no perjudicaría a nadie. ¡Eso no es un argumento! Pero usted también hablo de un segundo problema…"**_

Harry era consciente de que el Sr. Wesley no había mencionado su tristeza y su lado depresivo, y no lo haría, a causa de esa vergüenza que Ron había heredado. Y él mismo no iba a sacar la conversación sobre el único tema en el que sentía que era capaz de ceder.

El Sr. Wesley prosiguió con lo que había estado diciendo:

"_**Oh si, esta cuestión directamente no te concierne, sino que concierne a la casa. Te dijimos que estaba siendo ocupada por un miembro de la Orden. Simplemente habría que avisarlo con unos días de anterioridad para vaciar la casa."**_

"_**¡Oh, no!" **_reacciono vivamente Harry_**"¡Estaría bien tener a una persona que me ayudara a instalarme! Y no me gustaría echar a nadie. Aunque por otra parte, ¿Quién es?"**_

El señor Wesley se aclaro la garganta y volvió la cabeza. Era evidente que esa era la cuestión que planteaba más problemas, y estaba evitando responder a toda costa, lo que aumento más que nunca la curiosidad de Harry.

Finalmente el padre de Ron concluyo la conversación evitando responder.

"_**Bueno, veremos qué hacer en la Orden con él y los otros miembros, y deberemos volver a discutirlo para poner a punto la seguridad del viaje hacia Londres. Sin duda, podrás irte en pocos días."**_

"_**De acuerdo, gracias. Voy a darles la noticia a Ron y Hermione"**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ron sin dejar de reflexionar sobre el misterioso habitante de Grimmauld Place. No era el mejor momento para insistir al Sr. Wesley, quien acababa de concederle permiso para instalarse en Grimmauld Place, pero no iba a olvidarse de ese asunto.

Sin embargo, mientras subía las escaleras, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza: ¿y si esa persona era Remus? Aun no lo había visto en La Madriguera, así que debía estar en algún otro lugar. Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo decían?

Se paró un minuto para reflexionar sobre las diferentes conversaciones que había tenido después de su llegada a la casa de los Wesley, i comprendió que el Merodeador no había sido mencionado. Era muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que era miembro de la Orden y el último lazo de Harry con sus padres.

Reanudo su marcha más lentamente, con un presentimiento que le retorcía los intestinos. Algo le debía haber ocurrido a Remus. Para que todo el mundo evitara el tema, sabía que tendría que haber ocurrido algo malo. Pero, ¿Quién cuidaba la casa?

Decidió preguntarles a Ron y Hermione si sabían alguna cosa. Toda la información que pudiera conseguir seria buena.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Subió las escaleras, fue a la habitación de Ron y llamo a la puerta. Este simple gesto hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. ¡otro signo de soledad!

Antes, el nunca habría pensado en llamar a la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación de su amigo. El habría abierto fuertemente la puerta, golpeándola contra la pared, habría gritado el nombre de su amigo con una gran sonrisa o un aura de pánico y Ron habría saltado para saber lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Pero ahora, el llamaba a la puerta esperando no molestar.

"_**¡Si, adelante!"**_

Y, evidentemente, era la voz de Hermione la que respondió. Harry suspiro y forzó una sonrisa que esperaba pareciera natural antes de entrar. Sus dos amigos estaban sentados en la cama de Ron cogidos de la mano y mirándolo entrar, dándole la bienvenida.

"_**¿Molesto? Sé que es muy pronto, pero tenía la esperanza de hablar con vosotros…"**_

"_**Nah, Harry, en serio, no tienes por qué ser educado. ¿Qué te preocupa?"**_

"_**Bueno, no es algo que me moleste" **_minimizó Harry sus preocupaciones _**"Pero no he escuchado de Remus desde que llegue y me preguntaba si vosotros sabíais algo. ¿Se fue de misión?"**_

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada que Harry no pudo pasar por alto.

"_**Vosotros sabéis algo… ¡Vosotros sabéis algo y dudáis en decírmelo! Yo creía que podía confiar en vosotros. ¡Vosotros sabéis lo importante que es Remus para mí! ¿Qué me estáis intentando ocultar?" **_Gruño el joven moreno.

Hermione apretó más fuerte la mano de Ron, especialmente afectada por las acusaciones de Harry, la mayoría de las cuales eran ciertas. Ron había inclinado la cabeza.

"_**Harry, en realidad no queremos ocultártelo" **_murmuro la joven_** "Es una conversación que nos sorprendió y no queríamos divulgarla"**_

Ron hizo una mueca ante la poco convincente escusa que Hermione había elegido y Harry no tardo en demostrarlo.

"_**Si, claro… ¡Tonterías! ¿Des de cuando te importa no traicionar una conversación? ¡Hasta el punto de no repetírmela a mí, que soy sin dudas el primer implicado y soy tu mejor amigo!**_

"_**Está bien, Harry" **_Dijo dulcemente Harry_** "No queríamos que te sintieras herido. El caso es que no son buenas noticias, y pensábamos que habías tenido ya tu dosis de desgracia durante un tiempo" **_

Harry sintió como su estomago se contraía. Sus presentimientos iban a ser confirmados. Buen dios, ¿Qué le había pasado a Remus?

Oyó el suspiro de Hermione antes de hacerse cargo, finalmente, de la conversación.

"_**Lo siento, Harry. Quería esperar a que estuvieras de mejor ánimo. Pero tienes razón, no ayudara que dejemos esta conversación de lado. En cuanto a Remus, espero que esto no te aflija tanto como creíamos"**_

"_**ves al grano, Hermione. ¿Dónde está? ¿Está enfermo, herido? ¿De misión?"**_

"_**Esta en Grimmauld Place"**_

Harry suspiro. Sus suposiciones habían sido correctas. Pero, ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido que todo el mundo quería alejarlo de él? Aun con todas esas preguntas, dejo a su amiga continuar la explicación.

"_**Las medidas adaptadas por Umbridge contra los híbridos no han sido levantadas. Scrimgeour no lo considera parte de las cosas importantes. Y ella no ha comunicado que, mientras estaba en la escuela, se las arreglo para conseguir muchos decretos del departamento que regula la vida cotidiana, incluida la de los licántropos. Así, Remus no puede trabajar y se vio obligado a dejar su apartamento. Es por eso que está en Grimmauld Place, no solo para mantener la casa."**_

"_**Pero la casa no tiene por qué ser mantenida, ¿no? ¿Por qué no está en la Madriguera como los otros miembros de la Orden?"**_ Dijo Harry inquieto.

Ron soltó un gran suspiro y movió la mano con la que tenia cogida la mano de Hermione, la cual gimió suavemente, desesperada según apreció Harry. Temía a las próximas revelaciones: si el hecho de no tener ni casa ni empleo no era lo peor, no quería ni imaginar lo que estaba viviendo Remus.

Hermione respiro y continuo, visiblemente a regañadientes, su explicación.

"_**Remus no está bien. Nada bien. Nosotros no lo hemos visto, y nadie nos ha hablado de él, parece que se ha convertido en una persona tabú. Lo que sabemos lo hacemos por conversaciones escuchadas a través de las puertas. Además de la miseria que vive por culpa de Umbridge, el está muy mal psicológicamente. No ha podido soportar la muerte de Sirius, aparentemente piensa que es su culpa por no haberlo protegido, igual que no había podido confiar en él cuando lo encarcelaron"**_

"_**¡Pero eso no es cierto!"**_ Exclamó Harry _**"¡Él no hizo nada! Todo esto es…" **_…mi culpa, quiso añadir, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. No era tiempo de hablar de sus sentimientos, era momento de centrarse en los problemas de Remus.

"_**Lo sé, Harry"**_ Trató de reconfortarlo Hermione _**"Pero él no lo acepta, y eso le corroe."**_

Harry se quedo pensativo y, vacilando, hizo su última pregunta:

"_**Entonces, ¿Cómo está? ¿Muy mal?"**_

Pero en ese punto, ni Hermione ni Ron fueron capaces de responderle. No habían escuchado nada específico sobre la salud de Remus. No sabían si estaba físicamente enfermo o solo estaba hundido en una profunda depresión.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tras esa conversación Harry se fue a la cama más deprimido de nunca. En su cabeza había solamente una cosa: la salud de Remus.

Decidió que le quería ver, que no quería que dejara Grimmauld Place a su llegada.

Notaba su corazón muchísimo más pesado en el pecho. La muerte de Sirius había, realmente, destrozado toda la felicidad que lo rodeaba. El mismo estaba convencido de que estaba equivocado, aunque si que pensaba que Snape había tenido una gran responsabilidad. Y Remus también se había culpado.

El recuerdo de que Remus estaba triste no hacia más que aumentar su propia tristeza. Se imaginaba al hombre-lobo solo en aquella horrible mansión rememorando los hechos, recordando el momento que había marcado el fin, la caída a través del velo.

Y Harry sabía que Remus se sentía culpable de todo, mas aun tras el encarcelamiento de Sirius, culpándose de ambos eventos con la misma fuerza.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando el Sr. Wesley supo que Harry sabia la verdad sobre Remus y quería ir donde él no pudo evitar poner mala cara, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Mirando al joven había entendido que este no aceptaría ninguna objeción. Y lo sentía capaz de viajar solo hasta Londres si lo consideraba necesario.

Lamentablemente, el resto de adultos presentes no se lo tomaron tan bien.

Molly protesto, diciendo que la seguridad de Harry no había sido debidamente asegurada, y cuando se le recordó que la casa disponía de todas las protecciones necesarias, dio a entender que no era la casa lo que la preocupaba, sino el propio Remus.

Harry se volvió a preguntar en qué estado estaría el amigo de su padre. Parecía que todos sus compañeros de la Orden habían decidido dejarlo solo y abandonarlo.

Incluso Tonks desaprobó la decisión de Harry.

Pero él ni se inmuto.

Finalmente decidieron que durante los primeros días estaría acompañado de alguien y después ya verían que pasaba, dependiendo de las circunstancias.

Y así, Harry se preparo para su partida, con el corazón inquieto por Remus, pero infinitamente aliviado de salir de esa casa asfixiante de buenos sentimientos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola!!

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! La verdad es que estoy teniendo problemas de salud y se me acumula la faena!

Bien, viendo que la autora no da señales de vida he decidido traducir los capítulos que tengo y, si dado el caso, decidiera que no quiere que traduzca la historia la borrare!

Aquí teneis el 2º Capitulo de la historia, espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto traduciéndolo!

Gracias a los que me poneis la historia en favoritos y a Kilia, que ha sido muy amable al dejarme un comentario! Has sido la que me a motivado a actualizar la historia! Va por ti!

Un besote a tods y que disfrutéis de la lectura!

Yuri Black


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Título original: **__Que reste t'il?_

_**Autora**__: Camillette la Chouette_

_**Traductora**__: Yuri Black_

_**Summari**__: Sirius está muerto. ¿Qué le queda a Harry? ¿A que podía aferrarse? ¿Cómo tenerlo? Solo una persona podrá ayudarlo, Remus. Pero nada es como lo desearíamos. Harry/Remus_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Pareja: **__Harry/Remus _

_**Situación de base**__: la historia empieza en el sexto libro._

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia le pertenece a Camillette la solo me encargo de traducirla._

* * *

**¿QUE ME QUEDA?**

**Capitulo 3.**

Harry estaba dividido. Por un lado, estaba feliz de poder dejar la Madriguera para volver a su casa, y la idea de hacer el viaje en escoba le dio una inmensa sensación de libertad. Pero al mismo tiempo, el recuerdo del trayecto des de Privet Drive a Grimmauld Place del año anterior regresó rápidamente a su mente, con todas las desventajas: el terrible frio, los pedidos de Moody… Y esta vez nada parecía ser diferente, incluyendo a sus guardaespaldas: Tanto Tonks como Schaklebolt i Ojoloco estaban preparados.

Sin embargo, esta vez no lo habían designado como líder de la expedición. Harry creía que la cuestión había sido debatida a fondo, y al final habían decidido que sería bueno para su susceptible e irritable protegido. Así que Bill había heredado la difícil tarea de dar órdenes a Harry. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la gran mesa de la cocina antes de partir hacia Londres. La salida sería durante la noche para que la oscuridad los protegiera. Todos estaban muy nerviosos y ansiosos por ocultarlo. La Sra. Wesley se retorcía las manos, intercambiando miradas que causaban un tenso silencio. Finalmente Bill hablo.

"**Bien Harry, te explico. El viaje es largo y sobrevolaremos algunas zonas pobladas. No vamos a evitarlas, seria añadir demasiado trayecto, así que te vamos a someter un encantamiento desilusionador."**

"**¿En serio? Pero, ¿Cómo mantendremos la formación?"**

"**Buena pregunta. De hecho, para este tipo de situaciones, la orden ha logrado desarrollar una variante del encantamiento que permite a las personas sujetas a este verse entre ellas, siempre que se lleve a cabo por una misma persona. El encargado de hacer el encantamiento seré yo. El problema es que si la persona que ha hecho el encantamiento se ve afectada por alguna maldición, la desilusión se desvanece.**

Ante estas palabras Molly se quejo, incapaz de contener sus miedos. Bill continuo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"**Así que si algo sale mal, Alastor será el responsable de volver a lanzar a todo el mundo el encantamiento. El resto será como la ultima vez: tú en el centro y siguiéndome."**

"**Está bien." **Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Así pues, Bill sometió a todo el grupo al encantamiento y salieron por la puerta para volver a reunirse en el jardín de La Madriguera**, **dondetenían sus escobas esperándoles. Harry se reencontró, con placer, con su Saeta de Fuego y, una vez más, la idea del largo vuelo que le esperaba – aunque custodiado por el escuadrón de la Orden – le provoco escalofríos de anticipación. Le parecía la única cosa buena que ocurrirle en ese momento.

A la señal del mayor de los Wesley, inició el vuelo, sintiéndose más vivo que nunca. El viento en el pelo y el ruido en sus oído le hizo sentir eufórico.

Sin embargo, cuando diviso Londres, se dio cuenta de que no le desagradaba la idea del aterrizaje. Estaba muerto de frio. Se pregunto fugazmente como sería un viaje semejante en pleno invierno y se alegro del tiempo cálido que había en esa época de año.

El grupo aterrizo frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa. Harry sabía que no debía permanecer al aire libre más tiempo del necesario y estaba ansioso por volver a entrar en calor.

Pero se detuvo antes de entrar. Los demás se detuvieron de inmediato a su alrededor, y Bill susurro:

"**Por Dios, Harry, ¿Qué estás haciendo? No te quedes parado aquí, es peligroso."**

"**Si, lo sé" **Respondió Harry con calma **"Pero en realidad desearía entrar solo en la casa. No quiero que nadie entre conmigo."**

"**¿Cómo?" **Exclamo Ojoloco**"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No te dejaremos entrar solo ahí dentro. Sobre todo con Remus."**

"**¿Perdón?" **Pregunto Harry **"¿Remus? ¿Qué problema hay con Remus? Pensé que estaba deprimido. O tal voz no han considerado oportuno, una vez más, decirme algo que me preocupa. Y cuanto más tiempo pasa, menos quiero que entréis conmigo en la casa."**

Entonces Tonks tomó la palabra

"**Si, está deprimido Harry, pero es un hombre lobo. Es por eso que no queríamos que vinieras, y mucho menos que entres solo."**

"**Eso no explica nada. Y de todos modos tampoco cambia nada. Si me hubierais creído capaz de entender el problema, lo cual soy, os habría escuchado sin duda. Pero una vez más, vosotros habéis pensado que soy inferior a lo que realmente soy. Creo que podre enfrentarme al problema solo. Voy a entrar solo a esta casa, así que podéis volver a iros" **Insistió Harry.

"**Pero, ¿Por qué?"** Preguntó Tonks** "¿Que puedes hacer si venimos?"**

"**Solo quiero estas solo. Es una casa llena de recuerdos para mi, y no los voy a compartir con nadie, y mucho menos con los miembros de una Orden que me toman por tonto y se niegan a explicarme las cosas."**

Los cuatro adultos parecían reconocer el límite y ninguno encontró nada que responderle. Harry los observó sin moverse. Era muy consciente de que los aurores estaban sorprendidos de verlo revelarse, pero no se arrepintió en absoluto de haberles dicho lo que pensaba. Incluso obtuvo una cierta satisfacción al pensar que este mensaje seria remitido a Dumbledore, y él no se abría perdido para nada en el mundo la oportunidad de culpar al director.

Finalmente, Bill volvió a hablar:

"**Bueno, por lo que veo no te haremos cambiar de opción, y es mejor no perder demasiado tiempo aquí. Aunque estoy convencido de que es una mala idea, nos vamos. Espero que esta visita a Londres te ayudara a poner tus pensamientos en su lugar, parece que lo necesitas mucho."**

Harry no respondió a esas mezquinas palabras dictadas por el resentimiento, y les vio partir sin despedirse. Cuando ya habían ganado algo de altura, se dirigió resueltamente hacia la puerta y entro en la casa.

La entrada estaba sumida en una turbia atmosfera y una tristeza absoluta transpiraba a través de las paredes. Harry, intrigado y un poco incomodo murmuro un **"lumus"**, y no pudo reprimir un grito cuando la luz puso de manifiesto el estado de la entrada.

Todo estaba lleno de polvo, el suelo estaba lleno de residuos y la humedad se filtraba a través de las paredes, quitando el papel tapiz. Sin embargo, le parecía que ese espectáculo correspondía, en cierto modo, a lo que él conocía de la mansión. Sin la presencia de Molly Weasley, ciertamente asfixiante pero, sin embargo, beneficiosa para la higiene y la limpieza, la magia negra latente en la casa reclamaba sus derechos. Con la vacilante luz de su varita mágica, Harry no pudo evitar compararla con una casa embrujada. Sin embargo, ¿atormentada por quién?

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta que no había visto ninguna prueba que demostrara la presencia de Remus. Avanzo por la sala con cuidado, temiendo a cada momento provocar una trampa o una maldición. También temía derribar algo que despertara a la Señora Black, y él prefería, verdaderamente, advertir a Remus de su presencia de cualquier otra manera que no fuera con los estridentes gritos de esa arpía.

Pero cuando llego ante el cuadro, no fue precisamente la madre de Sirius quien gritó, sino el. La Señora Black no sería capaz nunca más de asustar a nadie, ni siquiera de gritar sus improperios contra mestizos y otros traidores que asistían a la noble casa de sus antepasados. El retrato ya no estaba oculto por las gruesas cortinas de brocado rojo: se colgaban a cada lado, arrancados de la varilla que antes los sujetaba. Frotaban el suelo, recogiendo el polvo acumulado. Pero lo peor era la pintura. Por primera vez, Harry la vio inanimada, como una simple pintura muggle.

Su visión le recordó a Harry a su tercer año, cuando la Señora Gorda había sido atacada por Canuto. La Sra. Black había sido completamente desgarrada, rota por toda su superficie con arañazos profundos. El conjunto daba una impresión de extrema violencia, como un asalto físico real donde la persona ha sido abandonada después de ser herida. Quien lo hubiera hecho deseaba fervientemente la muerte de la madre de Sirius, al punto de atacar a aquello que la representaba. Harry no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el corazón, ni la detestable Sra. Black merecía ese destino.

Como si quisiera romper el pesado silencio que había instalado en la casa, murmuro:

"**Pero, ¿Quién podría haber hecho eso? O… ¿Qué?"**

Y el silencio que le respondió no hizo otra cosa que recordar a Harry que Remus debería estar en la casa. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Era esa misteriosa atmosfera la que hacía que los miembros de la orden no fueran? Harry comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho bien en ir. Esa frialdad no hacia más que recordarle más agudamente la falta de Sirius, y la impresión general dada por la casa no hacía sino aumentar su depresión. Incluso aunque buscara la soledad, no quería hacerse completamente misántropo por el momento…

No obstante, lo principal era encontrar a Remus. Tomando su valor con las dos manos, decidió explorar metódicamente la casa, de la cocina a la sala, y luego los pisos. Y mientras se movía, iba reflexionando las diferentes hipótesis que podían explicar la decadencia de la casa. Parecía que se tratara de un intento por parte de los miembros de la orden de destruir la pintura, pero aunque se había alcanzado el objetivo, no creía que hubiesen sido ellos, ya que no les gustaban esos estallidos de violencia. Harry no podía resignarse a la idea de que el daño había sido causado por los mortífagos. En ese caso, la Orden nunca le hubiera dejado ir, y mucho menos solo. No podía pensar en ninguna otra hipótesis decente.

Aunque hubo otra, pero le pareció tan cruel a Harry que no la pudo considerar seriamente.

Cuanto más avanzaba por los pisos, el estado de la mansión se volvía más deplorable. La suciedad estaba acumulada, había numerosos objetos rotos en el suelo y ese constante olor a humedad…

Pero cuando llego al ático aun no había encontrado ninguna evidencia de la presencia de Remus.

"**Maldición, ¿Dónde está? En la Madriguera dijeron que estaba aquí. ¡No puede haberse ido!"**

Aunque le quedaba comprobar el sótano. Harry decidió bajar, haciendo acopio de valor, decidido a luchar contra su miedo a este lugar si es necesario con tal de encontrar a Remus. ¿Qué puede haber en el sótano de una casa de sangres puras devotos de la magia negra? Nunca había ido a ese lugar, y habría preferido no tener que hacerlo nunca.

Descendiendo todas las escales, cruzo la sala y se paro ante la puerta del sótano. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y empujo la puerta con todas las precauciones imaginables. La habitación estaba oscura, como lo había imaginado, la escalera parecía diluirse poco a poco en la negrura y espesura como si fuera agua. Mantuvo su varita al frente y un **"lumus"** le aseguro que la burbuja de luz iluminaba lo suficiente como para no caer. Avanzo lentamente, cada vez mas ansioso mientras bajaba.

Y finalmente, allí estaba Remus.

* * *

**Agradecimientos de los RR:**

_Valblack_: a mi tambien me encantan los harrymus! Por eso mismo me decidi a traducirlos, porque en español no hay muchas historias de estas, pero en otros idiomas es una pareja muy popular! Gracias por tu rr.

_Kilia: _hola! Espero que estes mejor de salud! Aqui tienes la historia pero... no tienes la reaccion de Remus, lo siento, tendras que esperarte al proximo capitulo!! Un besote!

Gracias por vuestros RR! Este capi va dedicado a vosotros!

Y a los que habeis puesto la historia en favoritos también!

* * *

Hola!!

Bien, lo se, he tardado millones, pero tengo escusa: me operaron hace 15 dias y antes de la operación tuve pruebas, pruebas y mas pruebas… visitas de un hospital a otro y millones de cosas asi, y eso sumado a los estudios… mala combinación!

Ahora no tengo que regresar a clases hasta abril, porque el post-operatorio es lento y eso, asi que intentare traducir también el siguiente y ultimo capitulo escrito por la autora y des de ahí, solo nos quedara esperar a que ella decida subir capitulo.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia y atención!

Yuri Black

P.D. a lo largo del fic a lo mejor se me escriben sin querer "i" en vez de "y", lo lamento muchísimo, es que soy catalana y aunque intento evitarlo, hay veces en las que no lo consigo!


End file.
